nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Dreams Demo
Enter doors: |preq/seq='Demo of:' Cheese Dreams: New Moon |development= |credits='Artwork' Jon Annal, Markus Heinel, Mat Annal Programming John Kennedy Music Lee Nicklen |special=First demo released by Nitrome |avatarsInGame= |avatarsFromGame= |description=Demo of our upcoming Cheese Dreams follow up game. }} Cheese Dreams Demo is a platform game released on March 30 2012. The demo was a preview of the upcoming game, Cheese Dreams: New Moon. It took the player around a small level, and allowed the player to try and collect 450 stars hidden around the level. The level introduced many of the components that would appear in the full game. Controls Arrow Keys - Move the moon left and right Up Key - Enters doors P Button - Pause the demo R Button - Reset the demo Demo At the beginning of the demo game is a message that talks to the players about the game, as well as explains the controls. It says "Greetings cheesy fans. Welcome to the all new Cheese Dreams Demo. Feel free to have a bounce around, explore our new game engine and read our inner thoughts on game development. If you prefer a challenge then we have scattered stars across the playground for you to find and collect in your best time. Feel free to give us any feedback on Facebook." Below the message is pictures and more text explaining about the icons and buttons. The demo only has one level, and that level is very large. Ending Hazards *'Melted cheese -' Melted cheese is an orange goop, usually found at the bottom of the level, and melted cheese acts more like lava. Interactive objects *'Doors' - Doors appear as brown doors the slide open when the moon comes near it. They lead to another place on the level that is usually inaccessible from any other places. The player can enter the door by pressing the up button. *'Turning platforms' - Turning platforms will turn when the moon bounces on them. The closer to the end of the platform the moon bounces on, the more the platform will turn in the direction of the side which was bounced on. *'Pipes' - Pipes are usually pink, and allow the player to travel from one side of the pipe to the other quickly. *'Platform balls' - Platform balls are also pink and can be bounced on top of to reach higher places. *'Checkpoints' - Checkpoints are a pole with a ball on top that will light up when the moon touches it. If the player dies, they will restart from the last checkpoint they touched. *'Breakable blocks' - Hence the name, breakable blocks are square blocks that break when the moon touches them. *'Spring platforms' - Spring platforms are platforms that are powered by the moon's bounce. Every time the moon bounces on it, it's power is recharged. It has a gauge in the middle to tell how much charge it has. *'Tractor beam' - Tractor beams are a large beam that pulls everything near toward it. *'Boxes' - Boxes are simple boxes that can be moved around by the moon. The player can use them also to reach higher places. Trivia *This is the first demo that Nitrome has released. *Even though the target amount of stars in the demo is 450, there are 500 stars to pick up. The reason for this is because the extra fifty stars are in star blocks. Players might destroy the star blocks and get no stars from them. *Cuboy informs the player about content in the demo. *The checkpoints look like rods from the Chisel series. They also look like lamp-posts in Sonic the Hedgehog series *The demo takes place on what seems to be a spaceship. However, what spaceship it is is undefined as the blue hemispherical eyes of the cat ship are seen, as well as the mouse heads of the mouse ship. Category:Demos Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:Cheese Dreams series Category:Sequels